The present invention relates to a ferroelectric film and to a semiconductor device having a microminiature, large capacitance capacitor using such a film.
Capacitors using ferroelectric thin films are useful as microminiature, large capacitance capacitors, particularly for large scale integrated circuits. It has been mentioned: in the Japanese Journal of Applied Physics 28 (1989), pp 1,030-1,034 to form a lead titanate (PbTiO.sub.3) film by introducing raw materials of Ti(i--oC.sub.3 H.sub.4).sub.4 and Pb(C.sub.2 H.sub.5).sup.4 into a CVD reactor while controlling introduced quantities by controlling the raw material temperatures or the flow of carrier gases; in the Journal of Applied Physics 48 (1977), pp 2,905-2,909 to form a lead titanate zirconate Pb(Zr,Ti)O.sub.3 (PZT).sub.4 film by sputtering, using a target oxide comprising metal atoms such as titanium, lead and zirconium; and in the Journal of Applied Physics 64 (1988), pp 2,717-2,724 to form a PZT film by applying prepolymerized organic metal.